The Punishment Deliverance
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Leonard finally plucks up the courage to do something he never thought he would. Leonard and Penny smut with a hint of kinkiness! Enjoy! Definitely for Mature readers only.


**I have to say this is long overdue! I was going to put it up a while ago but forgot and now, since there is a real drought of Leonard and Penny smut, I decided to give you guys some. This is a follow up to the one shot I done where Sheldon tells them about how he spanked Amy. **

**Yes, I said smut and spanking in the same paragraph so I shouldn't have to tell you that this is what this fic contains, so don't say you weren't warned! haha Please let me know what you think as always :) **

* * *

Leonard stood outside Penny's door, trying to find the courage to do what he had been planning. Ever since he and Penny had found out about Sheldon's choice of punishment for Amy, the thought stuck in his mind. He would be lying if he was to say it didn't bother him that Sheldon had done something he hadn't, although he knew that when he done it, it wouldn't just be about the punishment, like it had for Sheldon. He hadn't been joking when he told Penny the next time she lied to him she would receive the same fate as Amy, and ever since that day he had been waiting on something, anything that he could use as an excuse, and finally he had one. But he was nervous. This sort of thing required a certain dominance, a roughness and a 'you will do what I tell you' attitude, that he just didn't have. He knew Penny liked it when he was assertive and dominant, but he wondered about the reaction he would get, maybe she just wouldn't like it, maybe spanking just wasn't her thing. Maybe it wasn't really his either, but he wanted to at least try it.

He took a few deep breaths and entered her apartment. She was lying on the sofa, on her stomach facing away from him. She was propped up on her elbows with a comic book in hand and her legs were swinging back and forth behind her. She had bought that comic book earlier on, he had saw her in the store from the window, but he didn't let her know he had seen her, because it gave him the perfect excuse to do this. She had told him that the time she and the girls bought comic books together, was the only time she ever bought one and that she just wasn't that into them. And look at her now, lying on her sofa, engrossed in the latest adventures of Thor. She had lied to him. It was a simple little white lie, but it was a lie none-the-less.

Penny turned around when she heard him enter the apartment, and then closed the comic book and tried to nonchalantly put it behind the side of the sofa where he couldn't see it.

"What's that you have there?" He said with a grin as he walked over to the sofa, and lifted her legs up so he could sit down and placed them back on him.

"Just a magazine." She said with a smile and a shrug as she turned around so she was lying on her back.

"Oh, really?" He said with a smile as he gently stroked her leg. His heart was racing, he had no idea how to start this, so he just went with his gut instinct and repeated in his head, _'If Sheldon can do it, I can do it.'_ The only problem with that was that Amy was the type to agree to almost anything if it meant she could get some sort of physical contact with Sheldon, whilst Penny was a lot more headstrong. If she didn't want it, she would fight it and this could quite easily end badly, but maybe she would want it, maybe the thought had plagued her mind as much as it had his and she was waiting on him to do it.

"Yeah." She said innocently.

"You're not lying to me then?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile.

Penny bit her lip and shook her head. It was flirtatious and it sent waves through his body. "Nope."

Penny smiled at him as she saw little beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead. There was something different about him, since the moment he walked through that door he had a certain sexual air about him, even although he did seem a little nervous. He wasn't acting like he normally would when he first saw her, he hadn't given her a kiss, hadn't even said hi, he just came in, sat her legs on his lap and began stroking her thigh as he spoke to her in a tone that made everything he said sound suggestive and flirty. He wanted something from her, and she was pretty certain she knew what it was.

"Let me see what you were reading then?"

Penny smiled and shook her head. "It's none of your business."

"I can just walk around and see what is lying at the side of the sofa you know, so you might as well show me."

Penny thought his words over for a second and then said, "Fine." She flipped her body around to reach behind the sofa, grabbed the comic book and handed it over to him, but when she tried to turn her body back around, so she was lying on her back again, Leonard gripped on to her waist and stopped her.

Leonard held her and shifted his body up the couch so that her hips were on his lap. "I think you should just stay like this for now."

Penny crossed her arms in front of her and laid her head on top of them and said, "Really? Why?"

"Because… this is a comic book you were reading," He said as he placed a hand on her bum and put the book on the table. "You told me you don't like reading comic books… You lied to me, lying is bad Penny." He said with a slight smile.

Penny bit her lip. She had been wondering how long it would take him to bring this up again. She had been pretty strongly against the idea of being spanked, it was a little too kinky for her liking, but now as his hands touched at her thighs and rested on her buttocks she found the idea quite exciting. She had never tried it before, and she assumed Leonard hadn't either, but he wanted to. His touch was revving up her engine and she wanted him too, and she was willing to be spanked to get him.

"So?"

"So…When you are bad, you need to be punished."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Leonard smiled and began to move his hand around her ass. She had her tight red skinny jeans on which he had always thought showed off her gorgeous figure perfectly, but he wanted nothing more than to take them off of her. He gave her a gentle squeeze and then a firm slap that sent all sorts of warm feelings throughout his body.

Penny was a little shocked not only at the slap, but at the feeling it gave her. It stung a tiny bit but for some reason it wasn't enough, she wanted more and she could tell he did too.

"Is that the best you've got?" She purred.

She liked it, Leonard was a little surprised she had taken to it so readily, but he was glad, so very glad. He squeezed her again and hit her, a little harder this time and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath, he had hurt her a little that time and his first instinct was to stop. But she gave no indication that she wanted him to. She moved her hips, grinding them into him and he took it as a sign to do it again, which he did.

"You wanna know something else?" She said amidst her heavy breathing, turning her head a little to look at him. "Remember when I told you I thought Babylon 5 was actually pretty good?" She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, "_I lied_."

Leonard looked at her in shock for a second, a little hurt that she didn't like his programme when he thought she did, until he realized that her telling him that meant she wanted him to do it again. He wanted to say something back to her, but he was already doing his best to stop himself from getting too excited that he was sure if he turned his focus to trying to speak he would lose all control. So he just shook his head in disappointment at her actions, and began to pull down her jeans. He pulled them down as far as her knees and left them there, before moving his hands back up to her bare ass, gently touching his finger along the material of her thong, before squeezing her and hitting her cheeks again.

The feel of his hands on her bare, burning cheeks made her stomach tighten and her body throb. He was good at this, better than she had thought he would be. He was being dominant, in a way he hadn't ever been before, and it was making her whole body ache for him. She felt him push her hips down against him and she writhed against the erection she could feel forming in his pants.

"Aww… Penny." He groaned.

"Do it again baby." She purred. "I've been a bad girl, I deserve it."

Leonard wasn't sure how much longer he could keep on doing this. He had lost control of his body and his heart was racing, but she wanted it again, and he was going to give it to her. He looked at her ass and saw the red marks that he had left on her and gently rubbed them before slapping down on them again. He didn't hit her too hard, but she still yelped.

He gently massaged her red cheeks, before bending down and giving each one a quick kiss, and then a hard bite, receiving surprised moans from Penny. He was done spanking her, he had tried it and it was great, but now he needed her. He lifted her legs from him, stood up and removed his jacket, t-shirt and pants, before taking her jeans off fully. He then leaned over her and kissed and bit at her ass again, keeping one foot on the floor and the other on the other side of her, resting on the couch. Slowly he moved up the back of her body, pushing her t-shirt up as he went so that he could kiss and lick at her skin, and then he turned her around slightly so he could pull it off, then turned her back around again so he could kiss the back of her neck and shoulders. He pressed his lower body against her, grinding his hips against her ass while she pushed hers against him, causing him to groan and bite down on her shoulder.

"Oh, God..." She moaned as she gripped on to the sofa.

Penny was heaving, desperate for him to work his magic on the front of her body. She tried to turn her body around but he pushed down on her, stopping her movements. He was letting her know he was in charge tonight, that this was happening his way, and it turned her on beyond belief.

Eventually, after kissing and biting his way across the back of her body, he put his hands under her, and turned her around, immediately moving his lips to hers and kissing her deeply. She moaned uncontrollably into his mouth as he continued to push himself against her in slow, rhythmic thrusts. He took off her bra, and kissed his way down to her breasts, taking her rock hard nipple in his mouth and gently biting down on it. Penny ran her hands over his head as she pushed her chest against him and moaned at each kiss and each bite. She was wet and throbbing against his hard body. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his skin as she put her legs around him and pulled him to her, but their underwear was still in the way.

"Shit…" She moaned, "Take them off."

"Shh." Leonard said as she kissed her neck. "Just wait." He said in a low growl.

Penny moaned in frustration and then bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from screaming out when he bit her again.

After a few more kisses, Leonard moved her hands above her head and then moved his down to her panties before practically ripping them off of her. He then stood and took off his boxers, while Penny watched in anticipation, admiring his hard length and waiting for him to get back on top of her.

He moved his body on top of her again and began to kiss her on her lips while her hands wandered over his back, gently grazing her nails against his skin, sending shivers throughout his body. She pushed her hips up and wrapped her legs around him, pushing him closer to her and then into her. Relief took over their bodies and it showed in their simultaneous moans.

Leonard rocked against her slowly while he panted and groaned into her neck. Penny lifted his head up, and placed it so that his forehead was touching hers and they looked into one another's eyes as they thrust against each other. He watched as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened and closed with each moan.

"Say my name, Penny." He growled as his movements became harder.

"Oh… Leonard." She moaned quietly.

"Again." He said as he pushed into her.

"Leonard… Oh…" She moaned a little louder as his thrusts became erratic. "Leonard! Oh my God, Yes!" Penny threw her head back and he let his fall to her neck as he rocked harder and faster into her, bringing them both close to the edge.

He bit down on her neck as he moved and she yelped his name as her body jerked through its climax. She kept her grip around his waist, as he continued his last few hard thrusts before he came too.

He relaxed his body, putting most of his weight on her, as she loosened her grip on him, feeling her legs shake with weakness as she moved them.

Leonard began to place soft kisses on her neck as he made his way up to her mouth, and rested his forehead on hers so he could look her in the eyes. They were both still breathing heavily as they came down from their high. She gave him a small smile which he returned before kissing her lips again and then moving his head to rest above her chest. Penny began to run her hands through his hair as both of their bodies began to return to normal, and a few minutes later he pulled his head up to look at her. "Do you really not like Babylon 5?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Penny smiled and then let out a little giggle. Of all the things he could say after what they had just done, that was what he chose. "You will never know, sweetie."


End file.
